4 Sided Die
by Tundra
Summary: A look into the different ways a WWE relationship could work. *Chapter 1 Glenn/Terri*


Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing! Although owning a few of those hard bodies wouldn't be such a bad thing. :)  
We're a few blocks away from the arena when he pulls over. He reached into the backseat and pulled the mask from his bag. God forbid one fan sees his real face, and McMahon would have a heart attack. That is something I really don't understand to well, they could just go out and get tapes of Isaac Yankem, or fake Diesel. He turned to me and gave me a smile. "It could be worse, Terri."  
  
"Really, how do you see that?"  
  
"I could still have the old mask, and wouldn't be able to do this."  
  
With that, he kissed me full on the lips. Getting back on the road, he pulled into the arena parking lot and sure enough, a few dozen fans were standing there waiting. After about 20 minutes of signing we walking inside, holding hands after we were out of the view of the fans. He pulled the mask off, slipping it back in his bag. Looking to the card, the smile disappeared from his face.  
  
"Great, jobbing to Morley and Storm AGAIN!"  
  
"It could be worse, Glenn."  
  
He smiled remembering our earlier conversation, "Really, how do you see that?"  
  
"You could be jobbing and losing the titles."  
  
"Always looking on the bright side. That's what I love about you."  
  
We started out way back to the greenroom to get some lunch and to see everyone else. Glenn left my side to go talk to Sean, Lance, and Rob about the match that night. I walked over to DJ to see how our interview would go. I felt like someone was staring at me. I turned around and sure enough, Glenn wasn't completely focused on the match he was planning, but on me. I blushed and blew him a kiss. Turning back around, I saw Amy sitting, talking on her cell. She really missed Matt, anyone with eyes could tell. Being on separate shows really hurt them. There had been talks that when her neck was healed, she would be going to Smackdown! to be with him. I hoped they put her with him. A few seats away was Molly. She was even worse. She and Scott barely saw each other. Her off days were when Scott wrestled down with NWA-TNA and his free days, she was on the road. It was really taking a toll on their relationship. It was better before the split and the constant firings by the WWE. I wish they could experience the joy I feel being able to be on the road with Glenn.  
  
*After the show*  
  
The drive back to the hotel was a pretty quiet one. Rob was joining us for a ride back, and was currently fast asleep in the backseat. Boy could sleep anywhere. We pulled up to the hotel around Midnight. Thankfully, all the fans had gone home. At the elevators, Rob said his good-byes, with a promise of seeing us in the morning for breakfast. Once the ascent began in the elevator, Glenn looked to me.  
  
"You know what Terri?"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"I never realized how lucky I am."  
  
"Where's this coming from?"  
  
"I was talking to Lance before. He was really upset because he missed his wife and kids. Here I am with a great girlfriend who travels with me. This got me to thinking."  
  
"Never a good thing with you."  
  
The elevator reached our floor and we headed to our room.  
  
"So you were thinking."  
  
"What if you and Dakota moved to Knoxville? You know, move in with me. That way we would be together all the time."  
  
"I'd have to talk to Dakota about that one. But in my opinion, I'd love to move in with you!"  
  
That night was spent like most, falling asleep in each other arms. My dreams that night were pleasant ones, a wonderful move from Florida to Tennessee, with the man I love.  
A/N: Yes! I am not dead! I have come back from writer's block hell with a (hopefully) good story! The idea of the story is the different ways a WWE relationship could work: Both on the same show, on different brands, with different companies all together, and leaving the little missus at home. Enjoy!  
  
A/N2: The f'n WWE really screwed up my story. The first part was supposed to be Trish and Jeff, but they went and fired his rainbow ass!! God I'm pissed, not pissed enough to dedicate an entire story to him, but pissed enough!  
  
JOY! More author's notes: The ideas always come when you least expect them. Woke up at 4 in the morning with this one. Fell back asleep, and typed it at a more reasonable time. R/R, pretty please, with roses on top. Next Chapter: Amy and Matt: Two different brands. Enjoy! Also, check out an original piece I wrote over on FictionPress.Net, Remembering Scott. Yes, I stole wrestlers' real names, but I couldn't help it. 


End file.
